Des larmes de sang
by Iandouille
Summary: Zack et Cloud sont envoyés en mission dans le nord. Zack commence à comprendre ses sentiments pour le blond tandis que ce dernier ne comprend pas l'attitude bizarre de son ainé envers lui.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:** Zack, Cloud et tout l'univer des FF n'est pas a moi, j'ai tout piqué a Square Enix.

**Pairing: **ZackXCloud

Bon voici ma toute premiere fic donc ne faites pas attention aux eventuelles erreurs (et il y en a!). J'éspere que vous prendrez plaisir a la lire. Ce 1er chapitre fait seulement office de prologue, il ne se passe donc pas grand chose... Mais dés le second chapitre, je compte mettre plus d'action, d'humour et de yaoi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Prologue**

Il faisait chaud…

C'était l'un des jours les plus chaud de ce mois de juillet. Toutes sortes de gens circulaient dans les rues de la grande ville de Midgar : des enfants jouaient dans des bassins d'eau fraîche, tandis que leurs parents se réfugiaient à l'ombre des bars et cafés. Certains se détendaient avec leurs amis en faisant les boutiques pendant que d'autres essayaient d'échapper à l'étouffante chaleur. Les cris d'enfants, l'odeur d'une boulangerie, une voix appellant quelqu'un au loin… Bref, un après-midi calme et tranquille comme il y en avait beaucoup…

Parmi cette foule, un jeune homme blond, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile noir et d'une chemise blanche, marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. D'habitude, il n'était qu'un pion de la Shinra mais aujourd'hui, c'était son dernier jour de vacances et ne voulait pas rester au dortoir. De toutes façons, à part trois ou quatre personnes, tout le monde était parti voir de la famille ou des amis. Il passait donc la plupart de son temps à s'entraîne ou à se balader en ville. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, malgré tout, il se sentait tout de même un peu vide, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose…

-Hé ! Cloudy !

L'interpellé releva la tête. Il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé et se retrouva devant…

-Zack…

-Alors comme ça, on part se promener sans me prévenir ?

Cloud posa ses yeux d'un bleu profond sur le visage du SOLDIER aux cheveux bruns. Lui qui voulait passer une journée au calme, seul, eh bien avec Zack, c'était raté. Le jeune homme était tout sauf calme et posé.

Devant le manque de réaction et le regard de reproche de son cadet, le brun se sentit mal à l'aise et tenta de trouver un sujet de conversation. Il savait à quel point son ami aimait les rares instants de solitudes dont il disposait et… il venait justement de gâcher ce moment privilégié.

-Ah… euh… je… je devrais peut-être…

Il s'embrouillait de plus en plus, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Et zut, il avait sans doute l'air idiot, comme ça, la bouche grande ouverte en plein milieu de la rue. De plus, Cloud ne l'aidait pas vraiment en restant là à le fixer. En fait, il le fixait tellement intensément que ça devenait gênant. Puis le blond prit enfin la parole :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu me suis ou quoi ?

-Que… ?! Pas du tout ! Je te rappelle que moi aussi je suis en vacance ! Et j'ai le droit d'aller où je veux, non ?! En plus je…

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Cloud :

-C'est bon, je plaisantait. Calme-toi. Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça.

Zack se tu et détourna la tête. Il avait failli perdre son sang-froid pour une idiotie pareille.

-Euh… Ouais, désolé…

-C'est pas grave.

-Bon, tu vas où au fait, Cloudy ?

Il avait retrouvé son sourire et sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-Bof, nulle part en particulier. Je me balade, c'est tout. Si tu ne fais rien de spécial, tu n'as qu'à rester avec moi si tu veux.

Le brun était tellement heureux de ne pas avoir mis son cadet en colère qu'il acquisca sans hésitation :

-Aucun problème ! Mais tu ne voulais pas profiter de cette journée pour rester seul, Cloudy ?

-Bof, t'en fais pas pour ça. Ah, au fait Zack…

-Mouiiii ?

-Arrête de m'appeler Cloudy ! C'est gênant et je n'aime pas ça ! Dit-il en rougissant.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? C'est sympa pourtant !

-Ca n'a rien de sympa !!

Les deux hommes continuèrent donc leur chemin ensemble. Malgré son visage sourient et détendu, au fond de lui-même, Zack avait sentit son cœur battre si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. En effet, même si à présent, tout était normal, le début de leur conversation avait failli mal tourné car ce que Cloud ignorait, c'est que le brun l'avait _vraiment _suivi. Il l'observait de loin depuis sa sortie du dortoir. Au début, il voulait seulement arriver discrètement derrière lui pour le surprendre mais petit à petit, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, cette idée l'avait quitté. Du coup, il s'était retrouvé en train de suivre son ami de loin, jusqu'au moment où il s'était enfin décidé à l'appeler, ce qu'il avait failli regretter.

-Heyyyy ! Zack !

-Hein, quoi ?

-Tu t'es subitement arrêté de parler, c'est rare de te voir silencieux plus de cinq minutes d'affiler. Tu es malade ou quoi ?

-Ah, désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-J'ai vu ça, oui.

-De quoi parlions-nous, au fait ?

-J'étais en train de te dire que je devais voir Aerith donc je devais te laisser là.

-Ah oui, désolé, bon bah alors je…

-Mais tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. Aerith sera contente.

-Mmh, non merçi, je vais rentrer. Vas-y mais ne fais pas de bêtises, ok ?!

Cloud lui lança un « idiot » de loin tandis qu'il était déjà en train de s'éloigner.

Pourtant, il ne rentra pas tout de suite comme il l'avait dit. Il profitait des derniers instants de la journée, les enfants commençaient à rentrer chez eux. L'heure du dîner n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Les magasins et cafés se vidaient doucement. Les gens rentraient dans leurs foyers. Zack, lui, allait sans doute manger seul. Cloud mangerait sans doute avec la jeune fleuriste et il n'y avait personne à la base en ce moment.

Il arriva directement dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il était étrangement fatigué. Il resta là à fixer le plafond pendant… pendant combien de temps d'ailleurs ? Il ne savait pas. Ca ne l'intéressait pas. Les minutes, puis les heures passaient et il ne bougeait pas. Il réfléchissait. Quand il était seul, il pouvait se relâcher mais devant les autres, il devait constamment sourire et paraître joyeux, même devant Cloud. Cloud… en ce moment, il se sentait étrange quand il se trouvait en face du blond. Pas forcement nerveux ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Juste étrange.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Le soleil s'était couché depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Seules les lumières de la ville étaient encore visibles dans le noir de la nuit. Sortant doucement de sa longue léthargie, Zack se leva et se dirigea vers l'ouverture. Demain, il devra retrouver les ordres de ses supérieurs et les missions. Non pas qu'il détestait ces dernières. Il était un SOLDIER et, en conséquence, aimait se battre, mais, de temps en temps, il aurait voulu échapper à la monotonie, à la grisaille de cette cité.

Il appuya son front sur la vitre quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et Cloud entrat.

-Pardon de venir si tard. Je voulais… Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir ?

Le blond s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la pièce quand il fut surpris par la brusque obscurité. La seule source de lumière étant celle de la lune qui éclairait la haute silhouette de son aîné.

-Rien de spécial, j'étais juste en train de me dire que les lumières de la ville étaient vraiment belles…

-…

-Cloud ? Appela le brun.

-Ha, oui ! Heu, c'est vrai. La ville est… vraiment belle la nuit.

Pendant un instant, l'esprit de Cloud s'était perdu dans la contemplation du visage de Zack. Il l'avait trouvé irréel, comme si il allait disparaître au moindre souffle… Non, en fait il l'avait même trouvé… beau, comme ça, sous la clarté de la lune…

Il bénit l'obscurité qui l'entourait et empêchait ainsi le plus âgé de voir son visage se couvrir entièrement d'une rougeur gênante.

-Que voulais-tu ?

Devant le sourire habituel de Zack, Cloud se souvint subitement de l'objet de sa visite.

-Je venais seulement prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure. Tu es malade ? Dit-il en s'approchant.

-Mais non voyons ! Je vais parfaitement bien.

-Mmh, tu es sur ?

Le blond s'approcha et posa son front sur celui de son ami pour prendre sa température. Ce dernier, surprit, resta immobile quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits. Il repoussa violemment le plus jeune qui se rattrapa de justesse grâce à la table derrière lui. De l'incompréhension se voyait maintenant dans son regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je… Je vais bien, je t'assure. Je suis seulement un peu fatigué… Ca ira mieux demain !

-Mmh… Ouais. Bon, dans ce cas je vais te laisser. On pouvait sentir de la méfiance dans sa voix.

-Ok, à demain.

Cloud se dirigea vers la sortie puis s'arrête brusquement pour lancer d'un ton sec :

-Fais quand même attention. J'ai sentis que tu avais un peu de fièvre.

Sur ces mots, il sortit en claquant la porte de la chambre.

Zack se sentit coupable. Il avait blessé Cloud, il le savait. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait fait ça mais… voir son visage d'aussi prés l'avait troublé. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et se couvrit les yeux avec la main.

-Pfff, je suis vraiment un idiot…

Il s'allongea et commença à somneller avant de s'endormir pour de bon. La journée de demain allait être longue…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voila!!

l'auteure: 1er chapitre terminé!! Alalala, ce que j'me sens fiere de moi quand même .

Cloud: Ba franchement, y'a pas de quoi...

l'auteure: Pardon?!

Cloud: Ba ouais, ça t'a prit que deux page de Word aprés tout...

l'auteure: Peut-être mais au moin, j'ai deja écrit le 2nd chapitre! Nah!

Cloud: Ouai c'est vrai... Mais tu ferais bien de le taper sur l'ordi non?

l'auteure: se fige, la bouche grande ouverte ... Ouais... c'est vrai... TU ME SAOULE A ME CASSER LE MORAL!! Bin tien, je savez pas qui choisir comme uke, eh ba c'est fait maintenant!!

Cloud; QUE... Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça!!

l'auteure: Je peux TOUT faire! Je suis Dieu içi

Cloud: ... Au secours!

Rendez-vous au chapitre 2 o (et les rewiews sont les bienvenues. c'est rapide et encourageant!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Toujours pareil, c'est Squre qu'il faut remercier pour avoir creer ces deux mignons soldiers

**Pairing: **Toujours du ZackXCloud

Gravity of hearts: Un merci speciale de ma part pour l'auteure de ma 1ere rewiew (et à tout de suite sur msn, j'éspere )

vivelespseudosextralongs: Alala, si tout le monde avait des pseudo hyper long, on s'en sortirais pas... relit son pseudo Ok, je me la ferme...

Sur ce, bonne lecture de ce second chapitre

**Chapitre 2 : Les larmes n'existent pas**

Le lendemain, Cloud, extenué, était dans la jeep qui le ramenait à la caserne. Aujourd'hui, il avait dû garder l'entré l'entrée d'un entrepôt d'armes. En somme… une mission banale, ennuyeuse et fatigante. Pendant le trajet, il se souvint de la réaction plus que bizarre de Zack. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami l'avait si violemment repoussé. Après tout, il s'était simplement inquiété pour lui ! Hier aurait normalement dû être une bonne journée mais elle s'était tout de même mal finie à cause de cet incident.

Arrivé à destination, il sortit rapidement de la voiture et se dirigea vers le quartier général pour faire son rapport. Plus vite il aurait fini, mieux ce serait. Mais sur le chemin, il se fit interpellé par un autre soldat. Celui-ci lui remit un papier et lui dit qu'il devait se préparer pour demain. En effet, la lettre était un ordre de mission. Un monstre plus puissant que la moyenne terrorisait les habitant d'une ville du nord. On avait donc demandé à l'armée de s'en occuper. Ce que Cloud ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi devait-il participer à cette mission. Il n'était qu'un soldat de base comme il y en avait beaucoup, alors pourquoi lui ? Enfin de toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions. Demain, réveil à 6 heures, il ferait mieux de se coucher tôt…

Le jour de la mission, le réveil sonna donc comme prévus à 6 heures. Cloud se leva, encore somnellant, et commença à se préparer. Programme de la journée : 6h30 : petit dej' ; 7h : départ ; puis environ une dizaine d'heure de trajet. Il était patient mais là, ça allait vite devenir fatigant, même pour lui.

Il prit donc la direction la direction du parking à l'heure prévue. Quand il arriva, tout le monde était déjà sur place, c'est-à-dire le chauffeur et un autre soldat qui se trouvait être Zack. Le blond cacha vite le regard d'interrogation qui passa dans ses yeux bleus azur et prit la parole :

- Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis responsable de cette mission.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bah, si c'était faux, je serais pas là en ce moment… J'en aurais profité pour dormir.

Avant que plus jeune ne puisse répondre, la voix du chauffeur se fit entendre :

- Bon, vous deux ?! J'attends plus que vous !

En effet, l'homme était déjà installé à l'avant du véhicule.

- On arrive !

Après avoir répondu, le brun sauta à l'arriéré de la jeep puis tendit la main à son ami resté à terre pour l'aider à monter. Une fois tout le monde installé, le chauffeur démarra.

Deux ou Trois heures passèrent calmement et silencieusement parmi les chaos de la route désertique. Le conducteur restait concentré sur la route. Zack observait son. De là où il était placé, il pouvait voir son visage de profil. Il regardait ses cheveux qui brillait au soleil, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et ses yeux dans le vague. Il regardait le paysage défiler sans vraiment le voir tandis que l'autre l'observait d'une manière presque indécente. Tout ça dura un long moment jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé prit la parole.

- Tu sais…

- Hummm ?

Cloud, tiré de sa rêverie, se tourna vers lui :

- Je voulais te dire… Pour aujourd'hui… Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

-Tu veux dire… que l'on m'est attribué cette mission ?

-Oui.

-Bien sur que je trouve ça bizarre. Je ne suis qu'un simple soldat. Mais j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que toi, tu pourrais avoir une explication, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait dit ça sur un ton totalement neutre. Il ne montrait aucune émotion particulière.

-Oui. En fait, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour que tu m'accompagnes.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Je sais pas… Je crois que je voulais me faire pardonner pour l'autre jour..

-Je vois.

-Tu sais, j'étais vraiment fatigué. Ce… geste n'avait rien contre toi.

-C'est bon, arrête de t'en faire. Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que tu…

-Oui, oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma fièvre. On m'a donné ce qu'il fallait quand je suis allé a l'infirmerie. Pas la peine de t'en faire.

Il avait menti pour ne pas inquiétez son cadet.

-Tant mieux.

Cloud retourna ensuite à la contemplation de paysage. Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombre.

Une fois arrivés, Zack se dépêchat de prévenir les responsables de la ville, laissant les deux autres sur place. Aucun d'eux n'avait un grade suffisant pour participer à la discussion qui allait se tenir. C'est pourquoi Cloud et le chauffeur cherchèrent un moyen de tuer le temps. Le blond se mit donc à somneller à l'avant du véhicule pendant que l'autre examiner les alentours. Lorsque le brun arrivât une heure après, il exposa la situation au blond. Le monstre était, d'après les dires du maire, une créature mi-ours, mi-dragon… Une description incomplète et peu réconfortante. Les deux hommes se mirent donc en route, le soldat-chauffeur ne pouvant les accompagner.

-C'est tout ce qu'ils t'on dit ?

-Ouais.

-C'est pas très précis…

Phrase auquel l'aîné répondit par :

-Hé, c'est sympa içi non ? On pourrait profiter un peu de cette ville après !

-Pas question. On s'occupe de ce soi-disant ours-dragon et on rentre. Les vacances, c'est fini, tu sais ?

-Bon, bon, ok. Tant pis…

Il fit la moue.

-Heu… On va vraiment devoir traverser ça ?!

-Ouais, apparemment… C'est pas gagné.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient à l'entrée d'une forêt… qui ressemblait plus à une jungle profonde qu'autre chose !

-Bon ba… Go alors. Lancat Zack. C'est parti avec joie et bonne humeur !

-Tu parles…

-Quoi ?! Me dis pas que t'es pas content d'être avec moi !

Un grand sourire était collé sur son visage.

-C'est pas ça… Fit le blond d'un air vague. C'est juste que quitte à être seul avec toi, j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans un autre contexte…

-Hein ?

Zack s'arrêtât brusquement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il y eu quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Cloud repris ses esprits. Il n'avait pas dit un truc pareil quand même ?!

- Rassure-moi ! J'ai pas parler à voix haute là, si ?

-…

-Je crois que ça veut dire oui…

Il sentit son visage s'empourprer. _''_ _Comme si c'était le moment ''._ Pensat-il.

-Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

Son sourire avait disparue.

'' _C'est vrai ça… Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ? Les mots sont sortis tout seule… C'est stupide ! ''_

-Pour… pour rien ! Je ne sais pas moi-même en fait… Ou… Oublie ça, c'est pas important.

-…

-Heuuu… On ferait mieux de continuer non ?

-Ouais.

Ils se remirent en route. Après cet incident, l'ambiance était tendue. Aucun des deux ne parlait et l'atmosphère malsaine de la forêt n'aidait pas à détendre nos deux jeunes mâles. (NdA : Désolée pour le ''mâles'' j'ai pas pu m'enpécher d'écrire ça au moins une fois. Cloud Continue au lieu de débiter des conneries ! L'auteure Maieuh ! Une p'tite touche d'humour, ça fait pas de mal ! Cloud …)

Environ une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une espèce de clairière. Sur le coté gauche, on pouvait voir une petite falaise, et en observant mieux… :

-On dirait une grotte. Fit Zack

Cloud soupira :

-Parce que c'en est une justement !

Ignorant la remarque ironique de son compagnon, le plus âgé entra.

-Mais… Où tu vas ? Protesta l'autre.

-Eh ba, je me disais juste que jusqu'à maintenant, vu qu'on avait rencontrés aucune bestioles bizarre, et que ce monstre doit bien se cacher quelque part…

-Il serait probablement caché là-dedans… Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il est FORCEMENT là ?

-C'est toujours au fond des grottes que les monstres se cachent dans les jeux vidéo !! Conclut-il avec une expression de gamin sur le visage, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde.

-Mais on est PAS dans un jeu vidéo ! (NdA Hum -'')

Mais trop tard. Le soldier commençait déjà à s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité.

-Hé ! Attend-moi !!

-Ba, Cloudy ! Faut arrêter de rêvasser !

-Que… Je ne rêvasse pas ! C'est toi qui te précipite !!

-Ahah !

L'impression de malaise qui régnait jusque là avait à présent totalement disparue. Cloud était heureux que Zack ne se formalise pas davantage pour cet incident. A sa place, de nombreuses personnes se seraient mises en colère.

Ils suivérent le long passage sinueux, qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus bas sous la surface. Ils avaient déjà pas mal avancé. Les murs luisaient d'une lumière douce et faible –sans doute à cause d'un quelconque phénomène physique dû à la nature de la roche – mais cette pénombre était tout de même suffisante pour y voir sans trop de problème. Seuls les bruits de pas et la respiration des deux jeunes brisais le silence instauré par les ténèbres.

-Dis, c'est moi ou il fait de plus en plus froid ? Demanda le plus jeune.

En effet, plus ils avançaient, plus la température semblait descendre.

-Oui, c'est pas qu'une impression. Il commence à faire encore plus froid qu'en Biélotchecoslovaquie.

-Gné ? Biéloquoi ?? C'est où ça ?

-Hum, ba… Tu sais, c'est… C'est quoi au fait ? Je vois vraiment pas d'où je sors ça. (NdA : pardon mais j'ai fait ce chapitre y'a quelques temps déjà et j'étais en cours d'histoire-géo à ce moment-là donc forcement…)

-Bon, c'est pas important mais on ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid.

-Et avant qu'on se transforme en statue de glace.

Après ces paroles ô combien véridique et pertinente (on parles de Zack quand même --''), ils pressèrent le donc le pas (Et oui. Vous avez déjà été transformer en statue de glace vous ? Non ? Arf, laissez tombez…)

Puis, après quelques minutes, le passage commencat à s'élargir pour déboucher sur un espace assez large.

-Un lac souterrain ?

* * *

Tada !! Suspense non ?!

L'auteure : Bon, voila ! 6 pages de Word !! 6 !!

Cloud : C'est bon, on a compris. Pas la peine de hurler…

L'auteure : DE QUOI !! TU TE FICHES ENCORE DE MOI C'EST CA ?! C'EST TOI QUI DISAIT QUE 2 PAGES, C'ETAIS COUR !!

Cloud : Oui, oui. Bon, t'es calmée maintenant ?

L'auteure : respire un grand coup ouiii, c'est bon.

Zack : apparition soudaine Bon alors t'as prévu quoi pour la suite ?

L'auteure : Ca, tu verrat. Et tu sors d'où ?

Cloud : Laisse…

L'auteure : Bon, juste pour dire que ce chapitre est vraiment long et que malgré ce que j'avais dit, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de mettre beaucoup de yaoi. Mais patience : Ce sera le cas à partir du chapitre 4 je pense (je compte faire 4 ou 5 chapitre). Pour ce qui est de l'humour (qui apparaît plutôt tardivement), je voulais savoir s'il vous convenait ou si vous préfériez que la fic reste plus sérieuse. A vous de choisir. Dernière question : Après avoir finit 'larmes de sang'', préférez-vous que je me mette à une fic Kingdom Hearts ou Tales of Symphonia (Ca restera du yaoi dans tout les cas). Ce sera tout. Je vais essayer de vite écrire le chapitre 3.

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que t'es bavarde… --"

Zack : Laisse-la. Pour une fois qu'elle parle ! XD

L'auteure : La ferme… -/-


End file.
